


First Day

by supercalifragili



Series: Domesticity [11]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalifragili/pseuds/supercalifragili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dede's first day of school was due, I guess.</p>
    </blockquote>





	First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Dede's first day of school was due, I guess.

It wouldn’t mean much to Liam if the outside world wasn’t there. He’d surely miss the stomping of feet on the asphalt as he'd run on the course by the house, he’d miss the smile on Zayn’s face when they’d go to McDonalds and buy an ice cream cone to reminisce about the past; surely, he’d probably miss all of those things.

Thing is, Liam wouldn’t miss any of them as Zayn and Dede live together with him, it’s not so much as a family environment he cares about, it’s the emotional aspect of it, Dede gave him everything else he felt like was missing.

So much as safety and physiological need met, there’s nothing else he could have to make him feel as satisfied as he is right now, but Dede’s creased brow and her fingers twirling around to make a perfect bow with her shoelaces are making him shudder in preoccupation.

“Are you sure she’ll be alright? Shouldn’t we wait another year?” Liam bruises his lips a little

“Liam, she’s three and she wants to go to school, you can’t deny her that” Zayn chimes behind him, his chin on Liam’s shoulder as he watches Dede on her carpet, lips pursed and another shoelace to tangle in a knot.

“Do you need help, Dede?” Zayn asks

“I can do” she huffs “Papa says you try and try and try again” and Liam’s heart stammers in his chest while Zayn coos quietly,

“Do I really say that?” Liam turns to him incredulous, Zayn attaching his hip to Liam’s as he chews his thumb

“You do, you always say that” Zayn hums and Liam sighs exasperated.

 

Liam did Adeela's hair; they had a shower early in the morning and he washed her hair kindly as she blew bubbles between her fingers, _Papa look! That pretty bubble_ she exclaimed. Zayn snorted  leaning on balcony by the window frame. Zayn still hates being woken up really early, but he does an exception for Dede, or for Liam himself. It doesn’t take much, a kiss on the forehead and another one on the lips.

Zayn teased him with the straightener that Liam never wanted to see ever again, a smirk on his lips and a laugh bubbling up when Liam blushed and asked him to burn it, _I thought you'd throw it away!_

Liam doesn’t really straighten his hair anymore.

Liam dried Dede's golden brown hair-similar to the likings of an amber-with a towel and let her keep it like that as he sprayed moisturizer and used a diffuser to make the curls defined. Zayn took pictures, the snapping of camera shuttering at every step Liam took.

“We could make one of those vlogs” Zayn suggested putting the camera down on Dede’s table, the coloured doodles on paper. Liam still puts pictures on Instagram, but Zayn wants to shoot daily videos, he considers it’d be nice.

“Zayn, you tried and the only focus was on my face” he countered with a cheeky smile

“You look wonderful Dede” they said together when Liam stopped treating her hair.

Dede mouthed a _Thank you_ and pressed a loud kiss on Liam's cheek

“What about Baba?” Zayn demanded for a kiss of its own

“Kiss for doings” she replied simply running off to the closet

“Oh, she learnt that from you” Liam snickered almost falling from the chair he was seated on, his hands were smooth and smelling of lemon when he scratched at his scruffy jaw.

 

“Done!” Adeela smiles, two brown eyes excited to no end and laces still somewhat untangled

“I don’t think I’m ready” Liam admits tightening a bow on each shoe and he picks up Dede, arranging her circlet on the mass of loose curls. He kisses her flushed nose and she does too giggling, some kind of ritual between them. Zayn has his own which involves a lot of tickling and butterfly kisses on Dede’s belly as she laughs _Baba stop!_ feet kicking high in the air.

“She’ll be back by three in the afternoon and you’ll go pick her up, making sure you don’t freak out because maybe she’ll be a little late, she’ll be fine”

Zayn takes Dede from Liam’s arms and kisses his frown away “Nobody will hurt her” he reassures looking at him steadily in the eyes.

Liam nods reluctantly and follows them in the kitchen watching as Dede plays with Zayn’s hair, her little fingers tangling in the locks of hair. She sits on the highchair of the table, the one Zayn drew a Batman figure on and she makes sad eyes at Zayn.

“Baba, can I crunchy cereal pleaaaa?” her beseeching tone already clear in Liam’s ears as he looks at Zayn’s knowing smile

“But me and papa prepared eggs for you” Zayn pouts back “Papa might cry if you don’t eat them, look he’s starting already” he persuades Dede with a plate of fuming and fragrant eggs, the scent of peppers and onions making Dede widen her eyes. “No cry Papa, I eat” she starts worried settling in her chair when Liam sits beside her and she a breaks the egg paratha in half, “See? No cry” she stammers with another piece going to her mouth.

“I’m not crying, Baba is lying” Liam says convincingly at Zayn that just rolls his eyes chuckling a little

“If you eat I’ll be happy, want to see Papa and Baba smile right?” she nods “That’s it”

Liam stretches a hand to Zayn by the other side of the table and Zayn comes beside him sitting on his lap as they watch Dede chew on her breakfast. She still has a hard time drinking from the Batman cup they bought for her-she could have gone with a sippy cup, but she insisted on a regular one.

"What if they pull her hair and all other bad things? I'm not there to see," Liam whispers on Zayn's neck, sniffing Zayn’s new body wash, he said something about macadamia white chocolate…

"They won't Liam, she's going to have a great time and the other kids will surely like her"

"But-"

"No buts," Zayn interjects quickly "You worry too much and she's only three, what are you going to do when she'll be six?"

"Worry some more? She's so little and happy, and-" Liam starts, but Zayn shushes him helping Adeela put her cup down and thumbing away the crumbs by her lips

"Thank you Baba" she smiles

"You're welcome baby, -and yeah she is, but she's strong too, right Dede? Show me your muscles!"

Dede tries, not really succeeding, but her concentrated face while she pulls the sleeve of her jumper up and flexes her arm it's enough for Liam.

"You see!" Zayn says

"I'm Batman!" she shouts excitedly and head butts the table by mistake when she nods, the remnants of tea spilled on the smooth surface

"Ow!"

Zayn laughs when she punctually says "Papa! I'm fine! Go to school now?" her hands in mid-air as if she’s stopping him from rushing to her.

And God, Liam's still not ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
